


New Best Day Of My Life

by hostagesfic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domesticity, F/M, Genderswap, Riding, Teasing, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not m’fault you insist on going to sleep like this," he mutters- Louis isn’t sure, but she has a vague suspicion that the words would sound more like an unintelligible grumble to the untrained ear. Louis, though, is an expert in morning Harry-speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This all stemmed from these [nsfw](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c2ec1cabd0a9af91bce0b7cd1576d07d/tumblr_mj37svuWdY1rpagy0o1_500.gif) [gifs](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b382200e25627c9a31376e68c88683d6/tumblr_mj347kJWSF1rpagy0o1_500.gif) and our overactive imaginations (and a bit from [Asha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta)'s fervent love for girl!Louis/Harry, which is contagious). Louis is a cis!girl. Title from The Best Thing by Relient K.

Louis blinks slowly awake and almost goes back to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic rise and fall of Harry’s chest beneath her, breathing steadily, peacefully- but there’s a familiar ache low in her belly as she shields her eyes from the slivers of morning light sneaking past the blinds.

Memories from last night slowly flood in. She presses her lips to Harry’s skin as she recalls pinning his wrists down to the bed when they got in from the venue, smirking devilishly at him; remembers stripping down and kissing the head of his cock without intentions to take it much further, and then sliding up his body and rocking her hips with his, rubbing her wetness over him. It doesn’t matter that it sort of backfired, in the end, Louis clinging to Harry’s chest and arching her back to kiss him and keep her hips moving at the same time, then begging him to fuck her even though she didn’t give her mouth permission to say so. Harry _did_ fuck her, tight little thrusts just like they both love, and after they both came, she collapsed on top of him and refused to let him pull out. It’s nothing new, but it’s always a pleasant surprise to wake up to that fullness, the warmth of Harry’s cock, half-swollen in his sleep, inside her.

When he stirs, finally, and makes a low sound, Louis laughs softly at him. “ _Someone’s_ up.”

"Not m’fault you insist on going to sleep like this," he mutters- Louis isn’t sure, but she has a vague suspicion that the words would sound more like an unintelligible grumble to the untrained ear. Louis, though, is an expert in morning Harry-speak.

"Mm," Louis sighs, and tilts her head so she can mouth at his nipple.

Harry sighs, cards his fingers through her hair and settles his other hand on her hip at her side, spread out and huge, fingers digging into her bum. 

The first time Louis cants her hips makes them both gasp, and she leans up to grin at him. "Excited for the show tonight?" she asks, and- it's a thing she does, trying to get Harry to carry out a conversation mid-fuck just to see him furrow his brows in concentration. "We're pretty close t'home, you know."

Harry hums, and shifts his hips- just a tiny movement, not even up against hers yet, just side-to-side, but it still feels- way, way too good. It's harder than usual to concentrate on the cues she's giving him to talk when he's still half-asleep. He frowns up at her, blinking, and shakes his head a bit. "Lou, please, just."

Louis huffs, lowers herself with her hands on his chest for leverage and kisses his jaw, grinding her hips down mercilessly. "Jus' wanted to hear your pretty voice, 's all."

"I'll-" he gasps, fingers digging into her arse as she moves, "talk about you- you feel- just- not, fucking, tour, please."

“Tell me," Louis shudders, bites her lip to keep a moan in, not quite wanting to give him that yet. “Tell me how I feel, Haz, g'on."

Harry nods, quickly, thankfully, and his hands trail up her back, fingertips meeting on her spine from tailbone to nape of her neck like he can't not touch every inch of her like this. "Really," he starts, "really warm, Lou, so lovely, and you're so-" his face has gone pink now, from exertion or embarrassment or a bit of both, but he bravely goes on, "really tight, Lou, like I couldn't pull out if I tried, like you wouldn't let me, it's- it's sort of, sort of a lot, but. Really good."

Louis whines, rocking against Harry. "Yeah, 's- so good," she finally sighs, still a little weighed down from sleep but overwhelmingly needy, trying to push her hips down into Harry's hard enough that she'll maybe get a bit of pressure and friction on her clit. "C'mon, Haz, fuck."

Harry's still filling out to being completely hard, and it almost hurts, because she _is_ so tight around him, not as wet as she is when they've had a while for messing around before he pushes inside, and her body contracts around him every time his dick twitches, and it's the best kind of good-hurty cycle. Harry settles his hands on her ass again, palming her carefully and- and then before he really thinks about it he's raising one hand and smacking her bum, light but surprising, the sound of skin on skin sharp in the lazy morning.

"Oh, fuck," she whines, drops her forehead on his shoulder, surprised and goosebumpy and wanting so much more of that, because oh. "Cheeky," she says, trying for teasing and cheeky herself but sounding just kind of desperate. She clenches a bit around him in retaliation, sinks her teeth into his skin and sucks a little, far up enough that it won't show unless he wears one of those shirts with the ridiculously wide necks that he likes so much.

"You," Harry says, clears his throat, because as much as he likes pleasing Louis, he also likes the lead-up, the game, the _winning_. He slaps her again, harder, and digs his fingers into her ass, hard, spreading her out; dips his other hand between her legs, thumb brushing her asshole as he rubs a fingertip just below where his cock is pressed inside her. "You _want_ it, you want my dick."

Louis moans, nods like she can't control it, panting against Harry's skin, trying to push down on his cock and his hand. "So much for being half asleep," she whispers, words tumbling out like last straws, like she can't go out without a fight with morning light streaking across her shoulders and an infuriatingly beautiful boy, full of surprises and familiarity, beneath her.

"Can't-" Harry leans up to kiss her lower lip, suck it between his for the shortest moment. "Can't sleep when you're this gorgeous, Lou. You- you feel so good, can feel it when you move, drags a bit, can you- feel it? 's good, right?"

Nodding in agreement, Louis slips both hands into Harry's hair, chest flush against his, and tangles her fingers up in his curls until they're wrapped up and pressed to his scalp, needy and possessive. She's all too aware of the hot friction of Harry's prick inside her, toeing the line between painful and perfect. "Haz," she sighs, kisses his chin clumsily, "Harry, touch my- m'clit, babe, it'll make me more- get me wet, _please_."

Harry obeys immediately, still palming her ass with one hand but moving the other to her side, pressing it between their bodies. It's a tight fit, and he has to push her up with his knuckles so he can turn his hand over, get the angle right to rub two fingertips down over her clit. Clearing his throat again, Harry smiles at her, sweetly, "G'on. Rub off on m'fingers. 've already given you my prick, should be easy t'get nice and wet for me all by y'self, yeah?"

Louis pulls his hair with a whine, already pushing herself down hard into his hand in a single motion, then shifting in little circles against Harry's fingertips, shifting his dick inside her. "So unfair," she huffs, painfully aware that, given last night's events, it's entirely fair of him to do as he pleases with her, take her to the edge and then yank her back if he wants. Despite all her passionate feelings about independence and dominance, Louis _likes_ when Harry takes charge like this.

"Mmm," Harry grins, and bites his lip, closing his eyes for a moment before glancing up at her. "Just look so nice, Lou." He pauses, but only briefly, words coming out in a rush when he opens his mouth again. "Like when you use me, like when you get yourself off on me, m'prick an' m'fingers and mouth."

"You do have a lovely set of- of those," Louis shudders, a little incoherent. The next time she rocks her hips down, Harry's cock slides inside her a little easier. It only encourages her to push down harder against Harry's fingers, brows furrowed and muscles taut with exertion, raspy little moans falling from her lips.

Harry can feel as she gets wetter around him, and its like her body temperature has spiked with the extra arousal, because, "so- hot, Lou," he mumbles, "inside, so hot, can feel you- every time you move, 's so-" it turns into a moan, because Louis is pushing herself up, hands on his pecs, until she's almost completely upright in his lap, still leaning forward enough to grind her clit down on his fingers, but the movement's made her sink further down on his cock, and Harry's only human, and weak, weak, weak when it comes to Louis, at that.

Louis nods quickly, "Yeah, Haz," and she pulls her lip between her teeth as she lifts her hips a little- sadly away from Harry's fingers- and drops back onto Harry, skin smacking a little. Harry groans, and she can feel his cock twitch inside her and goes back to grinding.

 "Wanna make you come," he decides, spreading his palm on her lower stomach and pushing her back, making her straighten up. He's got his thumb on her clit before she can complain, properly moving it now, instead of making her work for it. Rubbing firm circles around her clit and, every few rotations, directly over it, he watches a warm flush spread down from her neck, lets himself get distracted with the gentle bounce of her chest.

"B'fore breakfast, even?" Louis gasps, head falling back and hands petting absently at Harry's chest. "How forw _ard_ , shit, _Harry_ ," she moans, whimpers as he angles his hips and hits just the right place inside her as his thumb presses down on her clit. "Haz, babe, wanna come so bad-"

"Want- twice b'fore breakfast," Harry grunts, and his thumb slips, presses against where his cock is spreading her open. He drags it back up, spreading a little of her slickness, making her squirm. He can feel muscles tensing in her stomach under his fingers, and he nods, smiles encouragingly. "C'mon, Lou."

It doesn’t take Louis long, anyway, to shudder through her first orgasm of the day, Harry’s name spilling past her lips over and over, her whole body pulsing with heat and satisfaction. She’s not sure if her arms feel boneless before or after she drops on top of Harry and makes a needy sound, prompting him to kiss her, but it doesn’t matter. Harry is still hard inside her, filling her up, stretching her, and- and it’s not the end. “One down,” she mutters, almost like it’s a chore, but the little kiss she presses to the tip of a wing inked on Harry’s chest is sweet and eager.

Harry laughs, breathless and so, so gone for her, and he’s moved one hand up, arm around her back and shoulders to hold her close, fist his fingers in her hair at the nape of her neck. “Lovely,” he says, “Lou, you’re so- so beautiful, Lou.”

“Hush,” she croaks, but presses a smile against his chest nonetheless. “C’mon, then.”

“Don’ wanna hurt you,” Harry mumbles, quirks his mouth at her as she looks up, “I-” Louis raises an eyebrow, and he swallows, blinks hard. His voice is lower when he starts again, and he talks slower, more determined. “You’re gonna take it so nice, right, Lou? You like it, like you can’t get enough, like it when I don’t stop.” He presses the hand not in her hair flat in the small of her back, fingertips spread over her ass, and holds her steady as he rolls his hips up, gives her a quick nod. _Yeah?_

Louis whimpers, rocking down slowly, lazily, to meet Harry’s thrust, not nearly enough at all. She pats at his skin insistently, like forming words to encourage Harry takes too much effort when she could be focusing, instead, on pushing down against him. With a deep inhale, she manages to get half up on her knees, enough that Harry slides halfway out, and then flick her hips down, the head of Harry’s cock dragging inside her. “ _Haz._ ”

“Fuck,” Harry whispers, palming her shoulder with one large hand, sliding it to her breast and cupping it firmly, thumbing at her nipple. “Yeah? You’re- wow.” Louis makes as if to lift herself again, but he beats her to it, settling his feet flat on the mattress, thrusting his hips up hard.

“Shit,” Louis sighs, tries to lift her shoulders to sit up but Harry won’t let her, clutches at her shoulder again and holds her close, sets a slow, steady rhythm. Lou can still hear the blood rushing in her ears, wound up like her first orgasm did nothing to slow down her heartbeat.

He’s watching her closely, eyes moving from her face to her chest and lower, between their bodies, before he checks with her again, a tentative smile.

“Only when y’close,” Louis grits out, tilting his head back with a tug at his hair. “C’mon, Curly, lemme have ya.”

Harry’s face crumples like he can’t decide whether to laugh or- he shudders, head flopping however she guides him by the fist of curls she’s got held tight. “Lou,” he breathes, “Lou, not fair, haven’t had nearly s’long as you, just wanna feel it-”

Louis shushes at him, literally pulls him into a kiss and bites his lower lip, swiping her tongue over the indents left behind by her teeth as they fade off. “Harry, ‘s my turn,” she mutters, almost like she’s explaining it to a child. “Want you to come. Wanna come with you,” she nods, resolute, and grinds against him.

Harry leans up, chasing the kiss, eyes closed, and his hands meet at the arch of her back now, pulling her against him as he loses rhythm, speeding up. “Lou,” he gasps, and she can feel his muscles tensing under her, “Lou, please?”

Gasping out a laugh, Louis nods, drops her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, Haz, dammit, c’m _on_.”

Harry leans up impossibly further, pressing his nose into Louis’ neck, whining, and he’s gone, just like that, pulling her down onto his dick as hard as he can and hips churning so roughly they’ll both have bruises in a day.

Louis is still half-giggling as Harry fucks her through it, shivering at the warmth and fullness that’s got her so close to the edge again, already. Without much thought she sneaks a hand down to rub quick, careless circles at her clit, and she comes before Harry’s even stopped moving inside her, squeezing around his sensitive cock, both moaning with it, spent and happy.

Harry’s still rolling his hips into hers when he rolls them over, eases out of her with a heavy sigh. He flops beside and half on top of her, face in the crook of her neck, arm slung over her waist, one leg hitched at her hip. “Lou,” he mutters, not really a prelude to anything, and rubs his foot against hers lazily. 

“You’re heavy,” Louis mutters, not an ounce of accusation or disgruntlement to it. She slips a hand into Harry’s curls- gentle this time, at his nape, carding through sweat-damp hair- and watches the sunlight crawling up Harry’s shoulders from between the blinds through half-lidded eyes. “Good morning.”

Making a soft sound, Harry tilts his head into her touch, presses his lips to her neck. “Morning.” His voice is raspy, and he has to clear it repeatedly, which turns into giggles against Louis’ shoulder.

Louis rolls her eyes and hums, content. The combination of Harry’s sleepy morning demeanor with his afterglow makes him silly, pliant. “Got bossy for a sec there, love.”

“Seemed appropriate,” Harry shrugs, wriggles off to the mattress beside her, because even if he knows she was joking about his weight, he knows Louis overheats easily, doesn’t want to make her grumpy.

“I dunno, Curly,” Louis smirks at him, rolling over onto her side, facing Harry. “You seemed to get really into it. Bit intense.” She can only keep a straight face for a second, long enough for Harry’s brows to knit together, before she’s laughing, the sound of it light and airy.

“Heeeey,” Harry says, poking her stomach. “You could’ve said if you didn’t like it.”

“There’s a reason I didn’t,” Louis points out, wrapping her hand around his finger and then simply lacing their fingers together. “Don’t let it go to your head, though, you’ve enough hair to carry around as is.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Mmmf.” He spreads their tangled hands on Louis’ tummy and kisses her cheek, settles his head back on the pillow next to hers. “I’ll order room service in a bit, if you like.”

Louis wriggles pleasedly, nods. “That’a lad.”

In a bit. Now, though, it’s morning, and Harry’s all warm, sleepy skin next to Louis, and everything else can wait.


End file.
